Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! - Chapter 012
"A Decisive Battle Royal!! The Four Dragons Clash!" is the twelfth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! manga. It was first published February 3, 2017, in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Yugo vs. Yuto vs. Yuri Note: This Duel uses a special gameplay in order to make it simpler for the children, which makes the Monster Cards have no effects whatsoever. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Judgment Tower" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Furthermore, the Duel also starts with "Dragon Force" active, which allows players to use materials from their hands when Special Summoning Dragon-Type monsters, as well as granting them their special effects. This Duel is a Battle Royal Duel with two specific rules: * Players cannot draw or attack during their first turns. * If a player defeats an opponent's Dragon-Type ace monster, they gain control of it. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya places "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" on his Pendulum Zones, allowing him to Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000). Turn 2: Yugo Per the effect of "Dragon Force", Yugo tunes "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" and "Speedroid Double Yoyo" in his hand to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/2000). Turn 3: Yuto Per the effect of "Dragon Force", Yuto overlays "The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm" and "The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor" in his hand to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000). Turn 4: Yuri Yuri activates "Polymerization", fusing "Predaplant Flytrap" and "Predaplant Moray Nepenthes" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" (2800/2000). Turn 5: Yuya Yuya Sets 2 cards. Turn 6: Yugo Yugo activates "Hi-Speed Re-Level", banishing the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" from his Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Clear Wing" by its Level x500 ("Clear Wing": ATK 2500 → 4500). "Clear Wing" attacks Yuya's "Odd-Eyes". Yuya activates his face-down "Impenetrable Attack", preventing "Odd-Eyes" from being destroyed; however, he still takes battle damage (Yuya 4000 → 2000). At this point, Yuto obtains an Action Card. Turn 7: Yuto Yuto activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", aiming to halve the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" and increase the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" by the same amount, but Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing" to negate its effect and destroy "Dark Rebellion". Yuto activates the Action Card "Spell Power Absorbing Mirror", preventing "Dark Rebellion" from being destroyed by effects this turn. Turn 8: Yuri Yuri discards his entire hand to activate "Thorn Fangs of Violet Poison", destroying "Odd-Eyes", "Dark Rebellion" and "Clear Wing" - all monsters with ATK lower than the ATK of his "Starving Venom". Furthermore, all players whose monster(s) were sent to the Graveyard take damage equal to the ATKs of the monsters sent to the Graveyard (Yugo 4000 → 0) (Yuto 4000 → 0). Since Yuya's "Odd-Eyes" was sent to the Extra Deck instead, he takes no damage. Per the rules of the Battle Royal, Yuri gains control of the defeated Yuto's and Yugo's "Dark Rebellion" and "Clear Wing". Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.